Pizza, anyone?
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: A one-shot I had the idea for when reading The Last Olympian. R&R? :D


Oh, this takes place somewhere after the second book, in the summer (obviously). Enjoy :D

* * *

People don't just _appear _on the beach unless they're demigods or really, really lost pizza guys. (It's happened- but that's another story.)

-TLO

* * *

Percy's POV

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scolded me. "Don't ever sing again."

"Shut up, Wise Girl," I replied. "It's not that bad."

"It makes my ears bleed," she teased.

I smiled. Annabeth and I were making our way to the beach with a picnic basket to meet up with our friends Thalia and Grover. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, had just been resurrected from a pine tree (long story- don't ask) about a week ago, and while she didn't believe anything we told her about Luke, she remembered Annabeth and Grover and liked me right away. Grover- a satyr, was my best friend, ever since 6th grade. He, Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia all made a journey to camp half blood back when Annabeth was 7.

Since we'd known each other for a few years, Annabeth and I had decided to try to become better friends, instead of always wanting to strange each other. Sure, we still had our fights and disagreements, but lately it'd been getting better.

When we reached the shore, we set out the picnic blanket on the white sand and dropped the basket to the ground. As Annabeth pulled things out of the basket, I stood and gazed out at the ocean. The waves looked especially blue today, clear as glass, and it shimmered in the sunlight. I knew my dad, Poseidon, was keeping them like that for me, but I didn't know why.

"Earth to Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, hitting me in the face with a strawberry.

"Huh?" I said, looking down at her.

"I asked you a question," she said impatiently.

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

"Did you hear what Silena Beauregard said the other day?"

"No, Annabeth," I replied, smiling and rolling my eyes. "I'm a guy. I don't care. Since when do you?"

"Hey, even a daughter of Athena has to talk sometimes."

"So what did she say?"

Annabeth looked out at the sea. "She said we'd make a cute couple."

"She's such an Aphrodite."

Annabeth laughed and I sat down on the blanket next to her. We stretched out our legs in front of us and watched the ocean. Eventually, she rested her head on my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Tired?" I asked.

"No," she replied, smiling.

For a few moments, neither one of us said anything. All you could hear was the sound of the waves.

"Do you think so?" Annabeth asked.

I looked down at her, confused. "What?"

"Do you think we'd make a cute couple?"

"Oh..." I blushed. It's not like I hadn't thought about Annabeth like that- I mean, even though we were young, I noticed how pretty she was. Her blonde hair always curled perfectly around her face, and her gray eyes sparkled. She never wore any makeup, but it wasn't like she needed any. The only jewelry she wore was her simple camp necklace. There was nothing flashy or stylish about her, but it was the little things that counted. And to add to the little things, she was getting seriously beautiful.

Still, we had our differences. And I wasn't about to admit that I thought she was beautiful- I would sound stupid.

"Um," I continued. "I haven't really thought about it." That was a total lie- but Annabeth didn't know that. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at me.

"I have," she said quietly. "And..."

I glanced down at her, then back at the ocean. "And?" I said.

She took a deep breath. "And I think we do. I mean- I think we would, if we were a couple. We're not a couple- that's crazy. But if we were a couple, I think we'd be kind of, sort of... maybe a little cute. And even if-"

"Annabeth," I interrupted. "You're babbling." Annabeth didn't' babble. Ever. As a daughter of Athena, she always sounded intelligent and calm.

"Am I?" She lifted her head off my shoulder and stared into my eyes.

"A little bit," I said breathlessly. Whoa- where did that come from?

I suddenly became extremely aware of how close Annabeth's face was to mine. She smelled like so many things- grass and strawberries, saltwater and vanilla. She closed her eyes and leaned into me. I closed my eyes too. I could feel the heat from her lips, and I knew we were about to kiss. We would have, too, if the sound of something splashing loudly hadn't interrupted us. We quickly broke apart and looked away from each other, embarrassed.

"_Dude_," a surfer-like voice shouted. "Where am I?"

Annabeth and I snapped our attention to the sea. Emerging from the waves was a teenage boy dressed in black pants and a red Domino's Pizza shirt.

"What in Hades?" I said, getting to my feet and jogging to the shore, guiding the disoriented pizza delivery guy to dry land.

"Where am I?" he asked again. "Who are you? Who am I?"

Annabeth appeared by my side. "He's either really stupid or really lost," she said skeptically.

"Now, Wise Girl," I teased. "Don't judge."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. Chiron arrived on the scene out of nowhere and trotted up to us.

"What's this?" he asked, observing the pizza guy.

"Whoa!" the teenage boy said, backing up on the sand. "Horseman!"

Chiron scowled down at the boy. "Well, this one can obviously see through the Mist," he noted.

"What should we do with him?" Annabeth, always the strategic one, asked.

"That is a lovely question, my dear," Chiron said thoughtfully. "I guess we just send him back where he came from."

Annabeth and I exchanged a look. Chiron glanced at us mischievously.

--------

Josh's POV.

One minute, I was minding my own business, walking along the New York coast, delivering a pizza to some lonely guy in a condo. I lost my footing on the dock, and the next thing I knew, I was underwater. But I wasn't wet, that was my first thought. My clothes and skin were dry. Only then did it occur to me that I was breathing. Underwater and breathing. _Awesome. _

The current swirled around me and I broke through the surface of water so rough I could surf on it. I saw on the shoreline a couple on a picnic blanket. But that was pretty much the only normal sight I saw. There was a rock-climbing wall that poured lava, a field of dancing strawberries, and an amount of other strange things. The couple, a guy with black hair and a pretty blonde girl, stared at me, floating in the water.

"_Dude,_" I heard myself ask them. "Where am I?" The water rushed in my ears, and all of a sudden I couldn't remember who I was, or what I had been doing. The only thing I could think was 'someone wants me here.'

The guy fished me out of the water and helped me to the shore.

"Where am I?" I asked again. "Who are you? Who am I?"

The pretty blonde materialized out of thin air next to her boyfriend. They looked good together, even if they were young. You could tell that just standing next to each other made them feel better. "He's either really stupid or really lost," the girl said.

"Now, Wise Girl," the guy teased. "Don't judge."

I glanced over as I heard hoof beats and did a double take. A man with brownish blonde hair cam up to us, but from the waist down he was a white horse.

"Whoa!" I said, crawling away, surprised. "Horseman!"

The horseman scowled and said something to the two kids. My eyesight and hearing got fuzzy. I could hear the girl's voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I zoned out for a few moments, but I could feel someone carrying me by my feet and someone carrying me by my arms. They swung me into the air and I crashed into the water.

And then I was back on the dock, pizza in hand.

* * *

Yeah, they might be a little OOC. But who cares! It was fun! :D

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


End file.
